


Fangirl

by maraudersaffair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Popstar, Eating Disorders, F/F, Flirting, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kissing, Light Angst, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 21:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersaffair/pseuds/maraudersaffair
Summary: Millicent was a fangirl. She couldn’t help it.





	Fangirl

**Author's Note:**

> I finally finished this! I wanted to contribute to HP Femslash Minifest for November, but this month has been so busy for me! Thanks for reading :D

* * *

Millicent was a fangirl. She couldn’t help it.

Not much got under her skin. She worked a boring job in a boring office. She liked strong tea and sweet biscuits. She liked women with big tits and blue eyes. She especially liked freckles.

The first time she saw Ginny Weasley, she was at a pub, nursing a pint, and a lovely ginger was on the telly.

“Turn it up,” she told the bartender, who followed her command.

Ginny Weasley. Popstar. She danced on the enormous stage, the crowd in the thousands. She was a good dancer. She was petite and she knew how to move her body. Her tits were practically up to her chin.

“She’s from here,” the bartender said, a knowing twinkle in his eye.

“Really?”

“Yeah, and she’s coming back to town. You might be able to get an autograph.”

Millicent couldn’t tell if he was having a laugh at her expense. She shrugged.

“Yeah, maybe.”

*

That night, she stopped in a music shop to buy Ginny’s album. She could have listened to it on the Internet, but she wanted to support Ginny, even if the popstar didn’t need her money.

She listened to the album on her way home. It was good. Really good. The lyrics were catchy, sexy, and Ginny liked to play with pronouns. 

_I gotta have_  
_I must have_  
_I gotta have her_

_I gotta have_  
_I must have_  
_I gotta have him_

_Oh, baby_

Okay, so the song wouldn’t win any awards for its lyrics, but Millicent liked her voice. It was addictive.

At home, she ate some dinner and got ready for bed. She slipped under her duvet and turned on the album, soft in her ear. The last song was acoustic, and it was just Ginny and a guitar. She had tears in her voice.

Millicent put the album on repeat and closed her eyes. She fell asleep to Ginny singing to her.

*

Millicent wasn’t a pretty woman. She knew this. It was why she bought tickets for the second row, not for the first.

It was embarrassing to admit, but she didn’t want Ginny to spot her from the stage. Not that Ginny would have any reason to look into the crowd. Not that she would have any reason to look at faces. 

But, still. She didn’t want Ginny to see her. She wanted to look at her in secret, obscured in the crowd. They didn’t know each other, and that was how she wanted it to stay. 

The concert was stunning. Ginny was the star, but her backup dancers were unbelievably talented. They danced and flipped backwards; they tore off clothes and spun on their heads. All without missing a beat. And Ginny’s costumes! She was tiny in person, but the elaborate gowns and twinkling suits made up for it. She spun and dipped and crawled, all in teetering stilettos. When she sat down at her grand white piano, breathing hard, her bare stomach slick with sweat, her voice was breathy but she hit every note.

Millicent watched with an open mouth. She was hot, overwhelmed. She couldn’t look away.

Afterward, Millicent walked up the road to a handful of shops. For a few hours, many of the other concert goers wandered the shops with her, but she had more stamina than others. She also had no other plans for that night. 

Too energized by the concert, she stopped in a caf for fish and chips. She was there for a while, nibbling on her food, staring out the window and remembering. She liked the caf because it served mostly older people, and it was more quiet than a pub or a “gourmet” restaurant.

The bell on the door jingled, which made Millicent glance up. A pretty woman slipped inside, the collar on her light jacket pulled up. She had red hair, but it was cut short like a boy, and her face was quite pale, like she was exhausted.

The woman sat down at the table next to Millicent and ordered a cup of tea in a soft voice. She kept her head down as she looked over the menu. Millicent watched her. She couldn’t help it. Pretty women always distracted her. 

Millicent dropped her fizzy drink, spilling it all over her lap and table. “Shit!” She bolted upright, knocking her chair over.

The woman jumped up to help her. She was quite petite and was able to crawl under the table to sop up the spill. 

“Please don’t,” Millicent said, dropping to her knees, mortified that a stranger was cleaning up her mess on the floor.

“Don’t worry about it,” said the woman, her hands filled with dripping napkins. 

“I’m terribly sorry!” Millicent tried to grab for the napkins, but the woman laughed and looked up at her. Millicent stilled. It was Ginny Weasley.

“Oh, no,” said Ginny, “I know that look.”

Millicent continued to stare. She couldn’t help it. Her mind refused to accept that Ginny Weasley, gorgeous popstar, was on her hands and knees, cleaning up her spilled drink. 

“What happened to your hair?” Millicent asked dumbly.

Ginny laughed. “It’s easier when it’s just wigs, you know. Less maintenance and I can change my look all the time.”

“Wow,” Millicent sighed, still staring. Ginny looked away, uncomfortable, and Millicent knew enough to apologize. “I’m sorry - I’m just shocked.”

“I understand.” Ginny smiled faintly. “Just don’t ask for an autograph. Please.”

Millicent helped her up. She wanted to cling to her hand, but didn’t let herself. “Will you sit with me?” she asked, not knowing where the courage came from.

“Oh, um . . .”

“I’m bothering. I’m terribly sorry.” Millicent blushed and turned back to her table.

“I will sit with you, but don’t take any pictures of me.”

“It didn’t even cross my mind.”

Ginny joined her at her table. Millicent was so nervous that she thought she’d sick up. She didn't even buy first row tickets in fear of Ginny seeing her, and now she was across the table from her. Her hair probably looked a mess.

“You look different.”

Ginny smiled. “In a bad way?”

“No, no! You are still very pretty. You just look . . . more normal.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment!”

“You should,” Millicent said quietly. “I heard that you’re from around here.”

“Yeah! Just up the road. That’s why I came here tonight.”

“Don’t you have an entourage or something?”

“Oh, _them_. I like to get away, you know. I must to to keep my sanity.” Ginny paused, and she frowned. “Please don’t tell anyone what I say to you. I know there’s no reason for me to trust you like this, but it feels good to talk to a stranger.”

“Your secrets are safe with me.”

Ginny eyed her for a moment. “What’s your name?”

“Millicent Bulstrode.”

“What do you do, Millicent?”

“Oh,” Millicent felt herself blush again, “I work in an office. We sell things on the Internet.”

“Sounds interesting!”

“It’s not, trust me.”

“I’m going to tell you another secret.”

Millicent’s stomach squirmed. “Go right ahead.”

“I’m terribly lonely.” Ginny looked away, and her eyes were sad. 

“But - you have millions of fans. You have millions of pounds.”

“I thought I’d be happy if all my dreams came true, but I’m not. My problems just got more complicated. My whole family depends on me financially. And I mean my _whole_ family. I have cousins I’ve never met who don’t work because one of my accountants sends them a check every month. And they’ve got children.”

“That’s a lot of pressure.”

“Yeah.” Ginny rubbed at her forehead. “What if my next album flops? What if I can’t lose the weight next time?” She stared at Millicent’s half-eaten sandwich. “I’m so hungry, Mills. I probably burned - what - two thousand calories during the show? But it doesn’t matter. I have to be half-starkers and stick-thin, and even a little sandwich would make me bloat.”

_Mills._

“Jesus,” Millicent said.

“Yeah,” Ginny said, and she blinked away tears. “I’m so fucking hungry and tired but I can’t turn to dope. I just can’t.” 

Alarmed, Millicent said, “Sod your weight. You should eat! You’re human!”

“My fans don’t want me to be human.”

“Come back to my flat,” Millicent said, acting on a whim. “I’ll make you dinner. I’ll give you my bed.”

Ginny hesitated. At that moment, her mobile started to buzz. She took it out of her purse and stared at it. 

“Who is it?”

Ginny huffed. “My tour managers. They probably want to plan the rehearsal tomorrow.”

“Do you have to go?”

“Of course I have to go.” Ginny covered her face. “I shouldn’t be telling you any of this. There’s no reason for me to trust you.”

“Come back to my place. I live alone. I won’t tell anyone.”

“Are you into women?” Ginny asked abruptly.

Millicent faltered. “Uh . . . yeah. Does it matter?”

“I’m attracted to you,” Ginny said, then flinched. “Sorry, this is awkward. I’m being too blunt.”

“Don’t apologize.”

Ginny gazed at her, determined. “I want to shag you. I’m so - I need to feel a connection. Do you understand?”

Millicent gulped. “I don’t sleep around.”

“Oh,” Ginny said, sounding disappointed. “Well, then yes, I will take that offer of homemade dinner and a good night’s rest.”

“Brilliant,” Millicent, smiling despite her nervousness. 

On the way out the door, Ginny took out the battery of her mobile and threw the rest into the bin. 

It didn’t take them long to reach Millicent’s flat. On the way there, Ginny pointed out her old haunts.

“That’s where I first performed,” she said, pointing to a small shop.

“It sells old ice cream and stale biscuits.”

Ginny shrugged. “My great aunt is the owner. The food isn’t good.”

When they arrived at her building, Millicent felt herself color. It wasn’t a posh place; quite the opposite, actually.

“I had friends who lived here,” Ginny said, sounding amazed.

“The price of rent is good.”

“I bet,” Ginny said, her voice even.

Up in her flat, Millicent hastily cleaned up her jackets and jumpers thrown over her sofa and coffee table. Then she rushed into her kitchen to shove her dirty dishes into cabinets and drawers.

“You don’t have to do that,” Ginny said from the doorway.

“I don’t want you to see my mess." Not able to meet her eyes, Millicent went to her fridge to inspect its contents. “I’ve got chicken and broccoli.”

“Sounds good.” Ginny stepped closer, looking around. “Mind if I sit down at the table?”

“Oh! Pardon me!” Millicent rushed over to pull out the chair for Ginny. “Can I get you anything to drink?”

“Just water.”

“Yes, of course.” Millicent poured her some water and gave it to her. Ginny touched her hand.

“You don’t have to be so nervous. Just breathe.”

Millicent laughed uncomfortably. “I just can’t believe this is happening.”

Smiling softly, Ginny said, “Think of me as any other girl. Think of me as a normal date."

Millicent shivered at the word _date_. She went back to the counter with the chicken and broccoli. She seasoned and added oil to both, then stuck the broccoli into the oven and the chicken on the cooker. Soon, delicious smells filled the kitchen.

“Smells great. You must be a great cook.”

“Not really,” Millicent said. “Can you cook?”

“I’m a baker. I’m terrible at cooking meat.”

“Always burn it?”

“Yeah, and the prep disgusts me.”

“Raw chicken is disgusting.” Millicent laughed.

“It really is!” Ginny was silent for a moment. “I like baking biscuits and soft American cookies.”

“Yum, I love cookies.”

When the food was ready, Millicent served it using her best plates and utensils, which weren’t expensive or shiny, but they didn’t have any chips or cracks.

“This is great,” Ginny muttered, eating slowly. She sighed after each bite.

Millicent beamed. “Thanks!” She ate as well, thinking. “Where did you go to school?”

Ginny laughed. “Withington.”

“Snobs go there!” Millicent said without thinking. She’d grown up hating Withington.

Ginny didn’t look offended. “Yeah, it _was_ quite snobby. Where did you go?”

Millicent flushed. “Oh, it doesn’t matter.”

“So, somewhere not so snobby?”

“No.”

They were silent for a minute. When Ginny finished, she sat back in her chair and licked her lips. “Delicious. You’re a brilliant cook.”

“Thank you.” Millicent hid her face.

Ginny hesitated. “Where do you want me to sleep?”

“Oh, in my bedroom,” Millicent said, not believing her own words.

“Lead the way.”

Millicent cleaned up their dishes and stumbled to her bedroom, heart pounding. Luckily, it was clean and her bed was made. Ginny sat down gingerly. 

“This is nice.”

Millicent snorted. “I’m sure you’re used to things that are loads nicer.”

Ginny shrugged. “It’s still nice.” She kicked off her shoes and slid off her outerwear. She got under the duvet. “Join me?”

“Oh, okay,” Millicent, trying hard not to be awkward. She laid down beside Ginny and felt her warmth through the bedding.

Ginny put her arm around her. “Is this okay?”

“Yeah,” Millicent breathed, mesmerized by the shade of Ginny’s eyes. She wasn’t lying beside a _popstar_. She was beside Ginny, a warm, real person, who liked her cooking. 

“Kiss me,” Ginny murmured.

Without thinking about it, Millicent moved closer and pressed her lips to Ginny’s. Ginny made a soft sound, then arched into the kiss. They moved together, tasting each other, and it was lovely and gentle and comforting.

Ginny pulled away, her face pink. “Wow. I like the way you kiss.”

“Thanks,” Millicent said, more calm now. “I like the way you kiss, too.”

Ginny pressed against her. “Sleep with me?”

“Sure,” Millicent said, not wanting this to end. She rested her chin on Ginny’s head and closed her eyes. Ginny’s breath was very warm on her neck. 

In the morning, she woke up to an empty bed. Ginny was gone, but she had left her mobile number. It took Millicent a few days to text her.

Millicent: _Hi. It’s Millicent. I’m sure you’re really busy._

Ginny: _Oh, thank GOD. I thought you didn’t want to see me again._

Millicent: _I didn’t want to bother you._

Ginny: _You will never be a bother. :)_

Millicent: _That’s good._

Ginny: _I miss you_

Millicent: _Really??_

Ginny: _Yeah! I’ll be back in the country in three weeks. Will you come to London to see me?_

Millicent: _Yeah :)_


End file.
